rad_der_zeitfandomcom-20200215-history
Aus dem Stedding (Kapitel)
"Aus dem Stedding" ist das zwölfte Kapitel des vierzehnten Bandes Stadt des Verderbens. Gleichzeitig ist es das zwanzigste Kapitel des sechsten englischen Originalbandes Lord of Chaos, der als Herr des Chaos auch in Deutschland veröffentlicht wurde. Zusammenfassung thumb|zentriert Die Ogier Erith, Haman und Covril kommen auf der Suche nach Loial nach Caemlyn. Rand bittet sie um Hilfe, alle Wegtore aufzuspüren, damit er sie bewachen lassen kann. Zu dem in Shadar Logoth will er sofort. Handlung Rand al'Thor Rand will sich gerade seine Pfeife anzünden, als Liah die Tür öffnet und ein Diener an ihr vorbei stürzt. Schwer atmend und fassungslos berichtet der Mann, dass drei Ogier in den Palast gekommen sind und darauf bestehen, den Lord Drachen zu sprechen. * Bari: Diener im königlichen Palast von Andor. dient dort schon einundzwanzig Jahre. rundes Gesicht. Rand ist nicht sicher, wie er sich verhalten soll, da der Mann so aufgeregt ist und bittet ihn, ihn zu den Ogiern zu bringen. An der Reaktion des Mannes, der Bari heißt, erkennt er, dass es wohl die richtige Entscheidung war. Die Ogier erwarten Rand in einem der Innenhöfe. * Haman, Sohn des Dal, Sohn des Morel. weißhaarig, überragt Rand um die Hälfte, breit gebaut, langer weißer Schnurrbart, schmaler Bart am Kinn, Augenbrauen bis auf die Wangen. Ältester des Stedding Tsofu. Gelehrter und Lehrer. * Covril, Tochter der Ella, Tochter der Soong, ältere Frau, einen Ogierkopf kleiner als Haman. Mutter von Loial * Erith, Tochter der Iva, Tochter der Alar. Junge Frau, eineinhalb Fuß größer als Rand. Es sind ein Mann und zwei Frauen, die eine davon deutlich jünger als die anderen beiden Ogier. Rand erinnert sich an die jüngere namens Erith, die er im Stedding Tsofu kennengelernt hat. Sulin kommt hinzu und erklärt energisch, dass sie mit den Ogiern sprechen wollen, da die Aiel schon lange mit ihnen befreundet sind und oft Handel treiben. Rand betrachtet die Aiel um sie herum und sagt, er sei sicher, dass das so ist und er will nicht daran denken müssen, Sulin in die Obhut von Enaila und Somara zu geben. Sulin errötet verärgert und Rand fährt fort, dass er allein mit den Ogiern sprechen will und ob sie glauben würden, ihn vor diesen beschützen zu müssen. Sulin ruft sofort die Töchter zusammen und die Aiel verlassen den Innenhof wieder. Als sie fort sind, erklärt Haman nachdenklich, dass die Menschen nicht immer geglaubt haben, dass die Ogier nicht bedrohlich sind. Covril unterbricht ihn und erinnert ihn an den Grund ihres Kommens. Haman nennt sie voreilig und erklärt Rand gegenüber, dass es eine anstrengende Reise war, da sie zuerst nach Cairhien gingen, wo sie erfuhren, dass er schon wieder fort war. Covril mischt sich ein und sagt, dass sie als Mutter das Recht hätte, sich Sorgen zu machen. Sie fragt Rand, was er mit ihrem Sohn gemacht hat. Er fragt verwirrt, wen sie meint und sie erklärt, es handle sich um Loial. Ärgerlich sagt sie, er sei zu jung, um sich allein in der Welt zu bewegen. Sie wirft Rand vor, dass er der Ältesten Alar versprochen habe, sich um Loial zu kümmern und will diesen jetzt mit Erith verheiraten, die ihm das herumreisen austreiben soll. Rand weiß von Loial, dass das nicht ungewöhnlich ist, da in Fragen der Ehe allein die Mütter etwas zu sagen haben. Loial hat ihm erzählt, dass er nicht heiraten will, weil er sicher ist, dass seine Reisen dann zu Ende sein werden. Rand hat nicht vor, Loial dem auszusetzen und will schon sagen, die Ogier sollten zum Stedding zurückkehren und dort auf Loial warten, als ihm noch eine wichtige Frage einfällt. Er erkundigt sich, wie lange Loial schon nicht mehr im Stedding war und Covril antwortet, es seien bereits fünf Jahre. Erith wirft ein, dass sie Loial heiraten und ihn vor dem Tod bewahren will. Rand weiß, was sie damit meint, da Loial ihm vom Sehnen erzählt hat. Rand sagt, dass Loial ihm von einem Ogier berichtet habe, der zehn Jahre außerhalb des Stedding war. Haman sagt, das würde nicht zutreffen, obwohl er von fünf Ogiern weiß, die so lange fort waren, doch drei von ihnen seien kurz nach ihrer Rückkehr gestorben und die anderen beiden waren den Rest ihres Lebens behindert. Haman bittet darum, dass Rand ihnen sagt, wo Loial ist, und er antwortet, dass dieser sich in den Zwei Flüssen befindet, wo es ruhig und sicher ist. Haman erklärt, dass es ein langer Marsch ist und Erith will sofort aufbrechen, schweigt jedoch niedergeschlagen, als die älteren Ogier sie ansehen. Rand bietet ihnen an, erst einmal ein paar Tage im Palast zu bleiben und sich auszuruhen. Außerdem möchte er Haman darum bitten, ihm beim Auffinden aller Wegtore zu helfen. Haman erklärt sofort, dass die Kurzen Wege gefährlich sind, während Covril und Erith gleichzeitig sagen, dass Loial in dieser Zeit sterben könnte. Haman sieht die Frauen finster an und sagt, er wüsste nicht, wieso er sich dazu hat überreden lassen. * Haman ist mit Covrils Schwester Voniel verheiratet, die ihn darum "gebeten" hat, seine Pflicht zu tun. * Alar: Ogier-Älteste. Älteste der Ältesten Rand sagt schnell, dass Schattenwesen die Kurzen Wege bevölkern und er bereits bei einigen bekannten hat Wachen aufstellen lassen. Er will aber alle bewachen lassen, damit nicht Trollocs und Myrddraal plötzlich irgendwo auftauchen können. Haman und Covril unterhalten sich so leise, dass er tatsächlich nichts verstehen kann. Dann erklärt Haman, dass er einverstanden ist, Rand zu helfen. Rand ruft sofort nach Landkarten und Sulin rennt sofort los, um sie holen zu lassen. Haman erklärt Rand, dass es außerhalb jedes Stedding ein Wegtor gibt und in allen Städten, in denen sich Ogier-Haine befinden. Haman fragt Rand ungläubig, ob er sich nicht an die Wegtore erinnert, und Rand antwortet sanft, dass es für die Ogier lange her ist, aber für die Menschen sehr, sehr lange her. Haman ist fassungslos, und Covril muss ihn beruhigen. Die Ogier empfinden den Verlust der Erinnerung als einen großen Verlust. * In der Erinnerung der Menschen verlorene Städte: Ancohima, Londaren Cor, Mafal Dadaranell Sulin kehrt zurück mit Gai'shain, die Karten tragen und erklärt, dass sie nach weiteren geschickt hat. Rand breitet die Karten auf dem Fußboden aus. Viele sind darunter, die sehr alt und veraltet sind. * Caralain, Almoth, Mosara, Irenvelle Als erstes zeichnet Haman Rand die Lage der Stedding in den Westlanden auf. * Sieben Stedding in den Grenzlanden. * Vom westen der Drachenmauer bis zum Meer der Stürme sind vier Stedding, alle "neu gegründet", wie es die Ogier ansehen. Stedding Tsofu ist das jüngste und ist seit sechshundert Jahren besiedelt. die anderen drei sind noch nicht älter als tausend Jahre. * Sechs Stedding in den Verschleierten Bergen Covril weist darauf hin, dass sie noch vor Anbruch der Nacht so weit wie möglich nach Westen kommen wollen und Haman schnaubt gereizt, notiert aber weiter. Er ist mit den Stedding fertig und beginnt nun das Einzeichnen der von Ogiern erbauten Städte. Die noch existierenden Städte sind schnell markiert, doch als der Ogier zu den ausgelöschten, zerstörten Städten kommt, die schon lange aus der Erinnerung der Menschen verschwunden sind, merkt Rand, dass er weint. Als Rand die Markierung bei Shadar Logoth auffällt, fragt er, ob es dort einen Hain gab. Haman bejaht und sagt, es sei eine traurige Angelegenheit. Rand bestätigt und fragt, ob die Ogier ihm das Wegtor zeigen würden, wenn er sie dort hin bringt. Charaktere *Rand al'Thor *Liah *Bari (Diener) *Cassin *Sulin *Urien *Haman *Covril *Erith *Jalani Erwähnt * Enaila * Somara * Loial * Alar * Dalar * Bodewhin Cauthon - als Bode * Voniel * Barthanes Damodred * Moiraine Damodred * Artur Falkenflügel Gruppen *''Ta'veren'' *Wiedergeborener Drache *''Car'a'carn'' *Aiel **Töchter des Speers **Rote Schilde **''Gai'shain'' *Ogier **Ogier-Älteste Erwähnt * Aes Sedai * Shaido * Trollocs * Myrddraal * Verlorene Orte *Andor **Caemlyn ***Königlicher Palast von Andor Erwähnt * Stedding ** Stedding Tsofu ** Stedding Shangtai ** Stedding Qichen ** Stedding Sanshen ** Stedding Cantoine ** Stedding Sherandu ** Stedding Chandar * Cairhien (Hauptstadt) - auch als Al'cair'rahienallen ** Rands Schule in Cairhien * Kurze Wege * Zwei Flüsse * Grenzlande ** Kandor *** Chachin ** Arafel *** Shol Arbela ** Shienar *** Fal Moran *** Fal Dara - als Mafal Dadaranell ** Saldaea ** Malkier * Arad Doman ** Bandar Eban * Große Fäule * Tear (Nation) ** Tear (Hauptstadt) * Verschleierte Berge * Manetheren * Ancohima * Londaren Cor * Hardan * Maredo * Illian (Nation) ** Illian (Hauptstadt) * Ebene von Maredo * Caralain * Almoth * Mosara * Irenvelle * Rückgrat der Welt ** Brudermörders Dolch * Fluss Iralell * Haddon-Sümpfe * Meer der Stürme * Schattenküste * Schwarze Hügel * Fluss Ivo * Fluss Dhagon * Ebene von Almoth * Großer Graswald * Toman-Halbinsel * Aryth-Meer * Fluss Arinelle * Tar Valon * Maradon * Ebou Dar - auch als Barashta * Aren Mador * Aridhol - auch als Shadar Logoth * Shaemal * Deranbar * Braem * Condaris * Hai Ecorimon * Iman * Baerlon Gegenstände Erwähnt * Horn von Valere * Wegtor * Sonnenthron Ereignisse Erwähnt * Winternacht (Feiertag) * Zerstörung der Welt * Trolloc-Kriege * Hundertjähriger Krieg Sonstige * Das Sehnen * Großer Stumpf Sprichworte * Frauen sind niemals erschöpft. Sie erschöpfen nur die anderen. - Ogier-Sprichwort Kategorie:Stadt des Verderbens (Buch) Kategorie:Kapitel Kategorie:Kapitel Caemlyn Kategorie:Palast von Andor